Odio por tu sangre, Amor por ti
by LiRiDeZkA
Summary: Maka una vampiresa que detesta el sabor del único humano que le atrae, Soul un humano que por circunstancias de la vida se convierte en presa de Maka... -Odio el sabor de tu sangre, pero te amo... My First fic
1. ¿Cómo Empezó?

**¿Cómo empezó?**

* * *

><p>Todo es gris, el cielo y luna y tu sonrisa.<p>

Aun no puedo creer esto, para cuidarte te convertí en mi presa; y lo peor es que el sabor de tu sangre no es de mi agrado, todo lo contrario, me repugna… ¿Cómo llegamos e ese punto?

Simple, en una noche más de mí fingida vida humana me encontré con alguien de mi gente, eras de su gusto y sabía que si te tomaba no tardaría mucho en matarte; intercedí por ti

Es mi presa, no te le acerques – recuerdo haberle dicho con desdén

No lo parece… muérdelo aquí y ahora – su voz era despreciable

No es de tu incumbencia, aléjate – dije cortándome la mano para crear mi "Bloody Scythe"

No me convences – dijo el sacando sus armas también

Estabas en schok, tu mirada perdida se grabó con fuego en mi memoria.

No tenía muchas opciones, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para una batalla, la poca sangre que consumía era artificial; tenia las de perder.

Si con eso desapareces… - entonces te mordí no sin antes de murmurar un _lo siento_

Tu sangre sabia como la arena mezclada con suciedad, era repúgnate pero si con eso te mantengo vivo, pues adelante.

Después de beber, me dirigí a tu rostro; estaba parido, casi sin vida… no pude evitar contenerme el beber sangre real

Disfruta tu presa entonces – y se marchó dejándome sola con el casi cadáver del único humano que se interesó por mí y al cual le mentí sobre mi verdadera naturaleza

Suponía que ahora debía borrarle la memoria y desaparecer de su vida

Lo siento, ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido – era la despedida

"Solo con tocare su frente y todo se arreglara"

No sin antes darme unas explicaciones – dijiste con seguridad, parecías tan seguro; si yo misma no te hubiera mordido pensaría que estabas bien

Si no hay más opción, lo hare después de que descanses – te sonreí para tranquilizarte, aunque esa sonrisa solo ocultaba mi dolor – ahora duerme por favor, te llevare a un lugar seguro

Confió en ti, Maka

Gracias por tu confianza… Soul

_Confió en ti… _esas simples palabras declararon el inicio de todo

* * *

><p>Bien, siempre he sido lectora, aqui me inicio como escritora<p>

comenten y diganme si merezco un nobel o me quedo como lectora... estoy en sus manos

¡Sean Amables por favor!

**Lyons**


	2. Explicaciones Parte I

**Explicaciones**

**Parte I**

**Maka's POV**

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, ¡tomaste la sangre de un humano! - gritó por enésima vez mi hermano Kid - ¿estás consciente de los riesgos? ¡Joder! ¡Di algo maldita sea!

-No tengo nada que decirte Kid, solo hablare con nuestro señor Shinigami, él dirá la sentencia – un largo e incomodo silencio

-Supongo que no hay de otra ¿verdad? – mi hermano mayor, Dead the Kid, o simplemente Kid, sin él a mi lado hubiese enloquecido hace mucho tiempo

-Solo diré que él confía en mí – me acaricia el rostro con ternura y comprensión

-No hagamos esperar al señor Shinigami, vamos Maka

Maka, el nombre que me puso mi madre antes de morir, curioso ¿verdad? Nosotros los vampiros podemos morir, después de todo nuestra raza está llena de estereotipos que han sido creados a través de los siglos; lo que pasa es que podemos vivir más tiempo que los humanos pero nadie escapa de la muerte

-Señor Shinigami, aquí esta Maka – un simple _adelante _ indica que puedo pasar

Nuestro señor Shinigami, el que rige toda nuestra gente, su palabra es ley; usando siempre su máscara y su túnica, nadie puede verle el rostro

-Así que Maka mordió a un humano

-No lo niego mi señor

-¿Por qué?

-No quería que el otro de los nuestros lo matara

-¿Y por qué no le borraste la memoria?

-Me pidió explicaciones

-¿Y quieres que te olvide?

-No quiero – esta conversación se está saliendo de los límites de mi castigo

-Puedo protegerlo con mis leyes, pero todo si él está de acuerdo

-Gracias señor Shinigami

_Si está de acuerdo. _¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere convertirse en la presa permanente de un vampiro?

**Soul's POV**

Me desperté en una habitación que no es la mi departamento; esta era blanca, al estilo victoriano, con edredones de color café claro y sin ningún poster en la pared, parece la habitación de un conde o algo así.

Trato de levantarme pero un terrible dolor en el cuello me paraliza, de la noche anterior llega a mi mente en forma de retazos, solo recuerdo haber dado un paseo con la extraña pero fascínate chica, luego un tipo raro se aparece dispuesto a dar una "probadita" cuando me disponía a defender a mi cita esta se interpone entre él y yo para hablar cosas sin sentido como "sangre" "presa" y luego un _lo siento _ y por ultimo un dolor punzante en mi cuello en ese instante todo se volvió oscuro, recuerdo haber despertado también para pedir explicaciones

-Veo que has despertado… ¿aun deseas que te explique?

Ahí estaba ella, con un vestido gris que le llegaba a media rodilla, sencillamente se veía hermosa, además de su belleza natural tiene esa aura misteriosa que la hace ver aun más bella

-Como te dije, quiero una explicación de todo – dije sin duda en mi voz; saberlo todo de ella

-Solo prométeme que después decidirás si lo quieres olvidar y con gusto borrare tus recuerdos – hablaba acaso con ¿dolor? – pregunta lo que quieras

-Dime todo, desde el comienzo hasta el final, desde su creación hasta estos días

Veo como se sorprende, pero luego se relaja y se sienta a mi lado mirando a la nada

-Todo empieza antes del comienzo mismo… en los tiempos de Ferno, Deno y Hyda, los reinos que crearon a los humanos y a nuestra raza, los vampiros

* * *

><p>Wow! dos capítulos en un dia... un record? quien sabe xD<p>

bien espero sus tomatazos o consejos o animos o lo que sea!

todo es bienvenido =)

**Lyons **

_I'm Listening Moster by Skillet_

_Vive la Vida como quieras, pero no te olvides de sonreír _


	3. Explicaciones Parte II

**Explicaciones… parte II**

**Orígenes.**

**Maka's POV**

Ferno, Deno y Hyda, ya existían antes del tiempo, antes del aire y antes del comienzo mismo.

Ferno habitado por demonios. Deno habitado por ángeles y Hyda por los no Nombrados; no se sabe mucho respecto a ellos.

Estos tres reinos estaban en conflicto constante, por las grandes diferencias que había, así que para declarar una tregua debía existir un ser que velara por la conservación de esta y así fue como crearon a los primeros de nuestra raza.

En pocas palabras somos una combinación de los tres reinos…

Belleza celestial y longevidad suprema por parte de Deno.

Habilidades de sangre y gran fuerza por parte de Ferno.

Y dones secretos y al azar por parte de Hyda.

Pero, Ferno traicionó a los otros reinos otorgándoles dos cosas que nos condenarían por la eternidad, la sed de sangre y la locura. Por eso somos llamados _"Hijos de la traición" _

Deno y Hyda al enterarse de la traición, y sabiendo que seriamos monstruos, crearon a un segundo ser, sin ninguna habilidad de Ferno y menos longevidad para multiplicarse mas rápido, solo para darnos caza y destruirnos; Deno y Hyda crearon a los humanos.

Después de eso, todo fue un tiempo de guerra y destrucción, por lo que los tres reinos decidieron no intervenir más dejándonos a nuestra suerte.

Todo era caos, todo era locura y sed de sangre, hasta que uno de los antiguos uso su parte racional y nos obligó a detener todo el desorden que generábamos… ese alguien es el antepasado de nuestro señor Shinigami.

Él y otros cuatro antiguos crearon las llamadas _Leyes de la Locura_, la cual nos obligaba a civilizarnos, y al ser más inteligentes creamos una sangre que no era sangre en verdad, era artificial aunque nunca abandonamos el alimentarnos de humanos.

Los humanos también se civilizaron poco después de tranquilizar la locura dentro de nosotros e incluso la mayoría abandonó el instinto de cazarnos, y decidieron recorrer otros caminos, dando orígenes a muchas ciencias, las artes y al progreso de la humanidad; nosotros nos convertimos solo una leyenda para ellos.

Al no ser más un peligro para el mundo humano, muchos confiaron en ellos y revelaron nuestra verdadera identidad; algunos humanos nos aceptaron, otros nos repudiaron… eso dio origen a las _Leyes Humanas_ que consisten en tener una presa siempre y cuando el humano así lo permita, y si este se rehusaba, le borrábamos la memoria – una de las habilidades dadas por Hyda – y continuaba con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Así hemos sobrevivido desde siempre, ayudando y cuidando a los humanos o ignorándolos desde las sombras… ¿alguna otra duda?

**Soul's POV**

Siempre han estado a nuestro lado y nunca nos hemos dado cuanta; son astutos.

Pero…

-¿Es verdad que son inmortales? ¿Qué no pueden ver la luz del sol porque se convertirán cenizas? ¿Qué brillan al sol?

Una tímida, clara y reconfortante risa inunda la habitación… se estaba burlando de mí.

-Son solo estereotipos, podemos envejecer más lento y vivir más pero moriremos algún día – dice mientras ríe – podemos soportar la luz del sol pero solo la de la mañana y la tarde, al mediodía somos muy débiles bajo el sol y no somos como los vampiros de Stephanie Meyer

-¿y que pueden convertir a los humanos en vampiros?

Su sonrisa se desvanece…

-Eso es cierto, unos pocos de nosotros tienen ese don, solo 3 en el mundo.

-¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

-No, pero mi hermano Kid puede… ahora que tienes tus explicaciones, ¿deseas que las borre?

No quería, esa chica tiene algo que me atrae, ¿Qué? No sé, pero lo tiene.

-Quiero mantener mis recuerdos – dije con decisión

-Entonces te convertirás en mi presa, solo yo tomare tu… sangre – veo claramente su gesto de desagrado

-¿Qué te pasa? Acaso no me quieres como tu presa – dije en tono burlón

-Me es repugnante tu sabor – dice mirándome a los ojos por primera vez desde que habla – no eres de mi gusto, pero si con eso te mantengo con vida lo hare, serás mi presa y de nadie mas

Juraría que vi un pequeño sonrojo y ese tono de voz era de ¿celos?

-Le diré al señor Shinigami tu decisión, ve a tu casa, yo te buscaré para oficializar el contrato

-¿Tienes mi dirección?

-No es necesario, ya probé tu sangre, puedo hallarte en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¿Y luego del contrato qué?

-Tú seguirás con tu vida pero yo estaré contigo…

-De acuerdo… pero aún tengo un par de dudas

-Dímelas, te las responderé todas.

-Aun no, quiero ver como marcharan las cosas por un tiempo – le muestro una sonrisa que deja ver mis filosos dientes

-Bien, cuando estés listo te responderé entonces – ella también me sonríe, una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, entre a este mundo y nunca saldré de él

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, después del contrato ya no hay vuelta atrás, si te retractas de la decisión a tiempo puedo borrarte los recueros

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Acaso puede leer los pensamientos también? ¿Entonces sabe todo lo que pienso sobre ella?

-No leo los pensamientos, solo los demuestras con tus gestos; es todo

Es un alivio… no tengo intención alguna de deshacer este trato

-Me marcho entonces… nos vemos dentro de un par de días Soul – se despide con un beso en la mejilla – hasta entonces

Ya lo dije antes y lo repito, no tengo intenciones de deshacer este trato, este mundo es genial.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui yo de nuevo!<p>

Gracias a:

**Diviglay**

**SaSuHiNa - EvAnZ**

**Kabegami Amaterasu**

por ser los primeros Reviews q recibi por los animos q estos contenian... y bueno sobre dejar con la intriga... esa es la idea no?

despues de todo, si no dejo con la intriga no continuaran leyendo verdad?

me despido por ahora con la promesa de subir el capitulo 4 pronto vale?

**Lyons**

_I'm listening Invincible by Skiller_

_Fuiste, eres y seras siempre un niño si no te olvidas de vivir y sonreir _=)


	4. Transición

**Eh, bien... un largo rato sin actualizar eh? **

**bueno esta semana no ha sido fácil... y apenas estamos a miércoles**

**El lunes me toco hacer de Rotkäppchen (Caperucita Roja en alemán)**

**El martes me toco cuidar a mi sobrina**

**y hoy tuve examen de Ingles**

**y lo que aun falta... bueno no pienso aburrirlos con mi rutina, sin mas empiezan a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Transición. <strong>

**Soul's POV**

Ha pasado una semana, desde que perdí mi libertad como Maka había dicho, no le di importancia.

Después de todo he tenido una vida aburrida; quizás el entrar al mundo de los vampiros le dé algo de emoción y si la libertad y mi sangre es el precio, lo pagaré.

Perdón, no me he presentado como es debido, pero es que después de un choque entre mundos distintos tan grande cualquiera puede olvidar los modales.

Soy Soul Evans, de 21 años, de Londres y estudio literatura en la Universidad de Death City, no hay mucho que decir… a menos que empiece diciendo la historia de mi vida y todas esas cosas cursis; eso no es _Cool_.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Seguiría con el monologo sobre mi vida o sobre lo que es _Cool_ o no, pero tocan la puerta y como es natural debo ir a abrirla.

-¡SOUL VIEJO! ¿Dónde carajos te habías metido? No ves que tu gran Dios y amigo no tenía noticias tuyas – después del "¡SOUL VIEJO!" no tenía necesidad de escuchar lo demás, porque se lo que viene de mi amigo Black Star

-Como si fuera la primera vez que se va de parranda una semana – esa fue la tranquila voz de mi otro amigo Kilik - ¿Dónde parrandeabas? – _si supieran que no andaba exactamente… parrandeando_

-Por ahí – no les cuanto por dos razones; primero Maka me pidió guardar el secreto y segundo, aunque no lo hubiera pedido no podría ir por el mundo diciendo que los vampiros existen sin que me encierren en un sanatorio y darme calmantes por el resto de mi vida

-Como quieras… supongo que necesitas los apuntes de las clases ¿cierto?

-Adivinaste

-¿Cómo mierdas haces para ser tan relajado y estar en los mejores promedios?

-Solo es talento Black Star

-Y dedicación, cosa que tu careces bobo; si no fuera por Tsubaki los parciales los sacaras en… - Kilik no pudo acabar su frase por un retundo golpe en su cara por parte de cierto peliazul; ¿ya mencione que el egocéntrico de mi amigo tiene cabello azul porque según él un Dios como él debe destacar?

-El cero es un número que un Dios no tiene es su vocabulario – mejor no digamos nada

Una semana pase en esa mansión leyendo un libro más grande que tres directorios telefónicos; las _Leyes Humanas _y que solo entendí cuando Maka lo resumió para mí.

Al formalizar el contrato, solo Maka tiene permitido beber mi sangre, no puedo dejar la ciudad sin avisar antes – después de todo el territorio de la familia de Maka solo es Death City y al dejarlo naturalmente me salgo de sus leyes – y en caso de que "mi dueña de sangre" muera debo morir con ella para llevarme el secreto a la tumba.

Siguiendo esas simples reglas todo estará bien (aunque la última regla me causa escalofríos)… todo eso escrito en un libro más grande que tres directorios telefónicos… ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

"_Estudias literatura y te da pesar leer un libro" _había dicho Maka; solo pude sentirme un idiota, pero me encanto ver su rostro partido de la risa… se veía tan linda

-Tierra llamando a Soul… ¡despierta Carajo! - ¿eh?

-Parece que aún tiene resaca

Cierto, mis amigos estaban aquí… lo había olvidado

-Si aún estas mal podemos regresar mañana

-Tranquilo Kilik, estoy bien… ¿Cuándo entraron?

-Mientras estabas quien sabe donde

-Vamos Black Star, dejemos que se le pase la resaca, además deje a mis hermanos con Jaqueline y Kim, solo Dios sabe que les pueden hacer

-Yo no lo sé – como siempre el tonto de Black…

Después de esa tontería se fueron mis amigos… y de nuevo me sumerjo en los recuerdos de esa mansión, de Death the Kid (el hermano mayor de Maka), la sala del espejo donde aparece el señor Shinigami (su señor y el más poderoso de todos los vampiros existentes), pero sobre todo de Maka… su sonrisa, sus ojos jade, su cabello cenizo, sus labios ¡PARA!

Esta será una larga noche.

**Maka's POV**

Hace una semana conocí a Soul, y por más que me duela decidí convertirlo en mi presa.

Desde entonces he estado preparando la ceremonia del contrato o más bien mi sangre para el contrato, además que me toco explicarle las reglas, que según él son muy simples como para escribirlas en un libro tan grande… el muy tonto estudia literatura y no puede leer un libro que yo he leído más de 20 veces.

En verdad, no quisiera condenarlo ni condenarme, es decir, ser la presa de alguien como nosotros no es bueno… porque pierdes la libertad.

Y beber una sangre que te desagrada no es agradable tampoco, bien podría tener otras presas como sugirió Kid, pero eso solo sería más problemas.

-Señorita Maka, su hermano la busca – dice mi dama de compañía Chrona, que por cierto es humana y la presa de Kid

-Dile que un momento voy

-Como diga – debo preguntarle…

-Chrona espera…

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-¿Cómo te sientes al ser una presa?

-A de-decir verdad, so-solo quería conocimiento, y K-Kid me ofreció saber todo, con un pequeño precio, pero no es n-nada comparándolo con todo lo que he aprendido

He de decir que al poseer una posición más "elevada" ante los humanos, entendemos mejor todos los procesos naturales

-¿No sientes haber perdido tu libertad?

-¿Cuál libertad? – Chrona es una chica tranquila y tímida, pero cuando refleja locura es más tenebrosa que cualquier otra persona – He aprendido que todos los humanos tenemos ataduras que sin importar nuestra situación, nunca podremos soltarlas… ni la muerte puede liberarnos; ni humanos ni vampiros somos libres

-Gracias Chrona, me has dado algo mejor en que pensar

"_Ni humanos ni vampiros somos libres" _¿ataduras? ¿Cuáles son mis ataduras? ¿Cuáles son las ataduras de Soul?

Mi sangre ya está lista para formalizar el contrato… para formalizar la condena.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien? muy mal? ustedes deciden, solo den clic en donde dice "REVIEW" y comenten!<strong>

**Diviglay, gracias por el consejo y tranquila, nunca he pensado que dices las cosas por malo, es mas, en verdad aprecio el consejo, después de todo para mejorar hay que contar con nuestros semejantes =)**

**SaSuHiNa - EvAnZ, Maka tiene un don eso es seguro, pero lo veras mas adelante, solo espera si? ;)**

**Kabegami Amaretsu, aquí esta la actualización, espero que la disfrutes =)**

**Y para los que leen desde las sombras, espero que la historia sea de su agrado**

**Sin mas, me retiro. Hasta otra**

**Lyons**

_The Music is my inspiration; when I listen my favorite music, I can... I can do everything_

_I'm Listening This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson, Official Soundtrack The Nighmare Before Christmas_


	5. Ceremonia del Contrato

**Ceremonia del Contrato.**

**Maka's POV**

Hoy es la noche perfecta para realizar un contrato; la luna está en su máximo esplendor, es luna nueva… la luna perfecta para renacer como presa.

Estoy empezando a desesperarme, a pesar de que he expresado muchas veces mi desagrado de tomar una presa, al acercarse el momento, en mi sangre la locura está empezando a despertar… en mi mente no hay nada más excepto tomar la asquerosa sangre de Soul y hacerlo solo mío.

El suave viento que amenaza con convertirse en tormenta, oculta el sonido de mis pasos que se acercan lentamente al edificio de apartamentos donde vive mi Soul, al parecer hay personas que están cerca de él, siento sus almas, huelo su sangre, mas ninguna llama mi atención, solo Soul despierta mi sed de sangre, tal y como Kid había dicho:

"_Cuando el momento llegue, no te importara el sabor de la sangre, solo el dueño y tu instinto de poseerlo"_

Cuánta razón tiene, solo Soul ha despertado este instinto tan primitivo; me equivocaba al pensar que habíamos cambiado, solo nos hemos civilizados al esconder nuestras inconsciencias en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, mas estas tarde o temprano salen a la luz, y este es el momento… las almas empiezan a retirarse dejando a Soul totalmente solo, solamente para mí.

**Soul's POV**

Esa reunión me había tomado por sorpresa, nunca pensé que mis amigos se preocuparan tanto por mí.

Tenía planeado ver una película e irme a dormir cuando la puerta sonó, y detrás del umbral aparecieron todos mis amigos con un pastel que decía "Mejórate" y una pancarta que decía "A la próxima invítanos a tus fiestas". Luego de eso Black * Star se emborrachó, Tsubaki lo atendió, Kilik se la paso corriendo tras sus hermanos pequeños Fire y Thunder, Ox Ford no hacía más que preguntarme mi interpretación de Cien Años de Soledad y su novia Kim y su amiga Jaqueline solo lo fastidiaban diciéndole que era un tonto al no comprender algo que era tan sencillo… una noche bastante agradable rodeado de amigos, mas algo me faltaba… o más bien alguien; extrañaba a Maka.

Cuando me disponía a dormir un pequeño ruido me alerto, no era más que la gata Blair que había entrado por la ventana; esa bribona viene cuando le da la gana, así que a veces la doy algo de comida para que no se queje… ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Quejarse una gata? Bueno la ayudo en algo.

Cuando estoy acostado en mi cama, dispuesto a dormir al fin, una hermosa imagen me dejó sin aliento; Maka en la puerta de mi habitación con un vestido que haría volar la imaginación de cualquiera

-¿Te habias olvidado de nuestro trato? – dijo con una voz tan sensual

-Nunca lo olvide, sólo te estaba esperando

-Me alegra tanto…

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que no lo comprendí hasta que me vi atado a mi cama.

-Soul… tu sangre sabe tan mal… pero aun así quiero beberla – dijo aspirando el olor de mi cuello, causando _cierta _emoción - ¿Por qué?

-Supongo porque… es sangre al fin… y al cabo – dije tratando de contener las ganas de desatarme y hacerla mía

-No creo que puedas soltarte por un rato, porque hare la Ceremonia del Contrato aquí y ahora – y me mordió

El dolor es insoportable, sentir la sangre saliendo a manantiales… pero al mismo tiempo es tan _excitante_

Ella deja de beber solo para lamer la herida dejada por sus colmillos, todo eso mientras acaricia mi pecho de arriba abajo… se enfoca en mi cicatriz

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – pregunta con un dejo de tristeza

-Mientras protegía a alguien importante para mi

-Siempre tan extremista – de nuevo sus labios en mi cuello; estaba volviéndome loco con cada roce – cuanto daría que alguien me proteja de esa manera – su voz esta vez estaba cargada de tristeza

En el momento en que su mano iba hacia mi pantalón la detuve

-Puedo protegerte si así lo deseas – había más que deseo en esa oración, porque era verdad que la deseaba

-No esperaba más de mi _presa _– y de nuevo esas caricias… hasta que pararon de repente

Cuando levante la vista, la escena me excitaba todavía más; Maka sentada sobre mí, muy cerca de mi intimidad, mordiéndose la mano un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba de sus labios… una sangre ¿negra?

Después, solo un segundo después, me desconecte del mundo cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos y dándome a beber de su sangre, la cual tenía un sabor tan delicioso, que dejaba a los mejores vinos como simples jugos de uva.

-Ahora solo eres mío, y el que ose tocarte, simplemente lo mataré – recuerdo haber oído – ahora duerme, mañana tendré que explicarte muchas cosas

Una espesa oscuridad embargó a mis ojos y empezó a nublar todos mis sentidos.

-Duerme, duerme, duerme; el mañana llegara con su luz – una suave tonada a lo lejos – la luz del día, la luz tan brillante que no podremos tocar nunca – cada vez más lejana, hasta que no escuché nada más.

**Maka's POV**

Ya estaba hecho, ya el contrato se ha firmado.

Ahora estas aquí, en tu cama sobre mis piernas dormido, profundamente dormido, mientras te canto la nana que mi madre compuso.

Me pregunto cómo estará mi madre donde sea que este ¿estará decepcionada? Espero que no.

Tu respiración tranquila y la serenidad que emite tu alma me hacen pensar en que convertirte en mi presa quizás no fue mala idea, sólo espero que esto no traiga problemas.

-Duerme que la luz del día llegara, y solo por la espada de la noche morirá

Ya la locura se ha dormido; solo retumba la fuerte tormenta a lo lejos… mientras tú y yo esperamos por el mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí esta otro capitulo.<strong>

**Como siempre espero que les guste**

**Liz.I'm, me alegro que te gustara y tranquila si no entiendes espera mas adelante que pronto tus dudad estarán resueltas y sino, pregúntame =)**

**SaSuHiNa - EvAnZ, no te desesperes, pronto saldran los dones de Maka (creo q son tres xD) y yo tampoco me imagino a Soul leyendo, por eso quise ser irónica jejeje ;)**

**Hasta otra =)**

_I'm listening Numb by Linkin Park_


	6. Amanecer lindo amanecer

**Amanecer, lindo amanecer**

**Soul's POV**

Abrí mis ojos, de nuevo con ese dolor en el cuello y un extraño sabor de boca; y con los recuerdos de ese sueño… se sintió tan real.

Pero por más que duela, debo regresar a la realidad.

Así que me levanto de mi cómoda y mullida cama para ir al baño, aunque en el camino suelte maldiciones al piso por estar tan frio. Cuando llego a este me sorprendo al ver mi rostro tan pálido como el de un cadáver, y las ojeras decorando mi rostro como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero algo llama mi atención; es que cuando dirijo la vista hacia mi torso para encontrarme con la cicatriz de siempre, veo que además hay una extraña marca, en forma de luna creciente, y al tocarla esta tan fría como un tempano de hielo, cosa rara porque se supone que todo el cuerpo humano mantiene una temperatura casi constante ya que podemos regular nuestra propia temperatura; como sea, ya averiguare el por qué.

Y es entonces cuando un delicioso olor llega a mí, así que averiguo de donde viene tal aroma, y casi flotando llego a la cocina para encontrarme con una sorpresa que, si pudiera, mi mandíbula hubiera llegado al suelo.

Maka haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Ya te despertaste? Pensé que seguirías durmiendo

-Y-yo – me sentía incapaz de articular palabra – esto, lo de anoche… ¿no fue un sueño?

Sin evitarlo su cara se sonrojó, hasta el extremo de parecer un tomate. Un vampiro sonrojado, quien lo diría.

-No fue un sueño, ahora eres de mi presa

-Ya veo, por eso la marca

-¿Qué marca? – y así fue cuando llego a mi pecho viendo con atención la pequeña luna – ¿esa es mi marca? – dijo en un tono lastimero – pensé que sería mejor

-Acaso, ¿no sabías que este era tu marca?

-Te recuerdo que eres el primer humano que hago mío

-¿Tuyo dices? – vi como su cara formaba un puchero, cosa que me pareció adorable

-Si, dije que eras mío, mi sangre esta dentro de ti, mejor come que no me esclavice toda la mañana haciendo el desayuno

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del enorme "desayuno" que tenía ante mí, más bien parecía un banquete.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? – le dije mientras tomaba un par de tostadas

-Claro que lo hice yo, por cierto deberías tener más variedad de alimentos, lo único que encontré eran cereales

Cierto, yo no era el tipo de hombre precisamente "hogareño" y era un peligro cuando me acercaba a la cocina, así que simplemente me hacia un plato de cereales y el resto de las comidas eran fuera de casa

-Esta delicioso – cuando probé las tostadas y sí que lo estaba pero ahora caigo en cuenta de algo

-¿De verdad? Y eso que no tengo mucha practica al cocinar - dijo ilusionada

-¿Es la primera vez que cocinas?

-Para alguien, siempre me ha llamado la atención la culinaria, pero no tenía a alguien cerca para que dijera que lo que hacía estaba bien o mal

-Por cierto, hace un momento dijiste que tenia tu sangre en mi interior

Bien, sé que eso fue insensible, porque su hermosa sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Bu-bueno sobre eso, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si yo moría, tu también mueres?

Por más que no quiera, lo hago

-Si lo recuerdo

-Bien, hay una serie de razones para darle de beber sangre de vampiro a las presas…

-Y son…

-La primera es que al morir nosotros, nuestra sangre se convierte en veneno en los cuerpos de las presas, entonces en caso de que yo muera tu muerte está asegurada – lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa que asustaría al mismísimo Lucifer

-Y las siguientes…

-Aun no es tiempo para que las sepas

-¿Aun hay cosas que no me has contado? Creí que me lo habías dicho todo

-Toda la verdad es tan grande que si se la decimos a un humano en el mismo momento este enloquecería, por eso siempre decimos las cosas por partes. Aunque si hubieras leído el libro que te di hace una semana ya sabrías esos detalles

"_El libro"_ obra tan grande que supera al mismo Don Quijote

-Oye, estudio literatura es verdad, pero has visto lo grande de ese libro, ¡me tomaría media vida entenderlo!

-Lo he leído 20 veces

Ok, eso sí es amar la lectura

-Claro, con razón tienes esa cara de ratón de biblioteca

-¡CHOP!

De un momento a otro saco un enorme libro para aplastarlo en mi cabeza, ¿Yo tenía un libro así de grande?

-¡Por Dios Mujer! Eso duele

-Tú te lo buscaste – dijo con indiferencia – bueno termina de desayunar, te veré en la tarde

-¿Ya te vas? Pensé que no saldrías en el día

-Creo haberte dicho que los vampiros podemos soportar la luz de la mañana, además debo ver a Kid, tengo que informarle al señor Shinigami que hay una presa mas en nuestra familia

-Entonces te veo en la tarde… mi dueña – eso lo dije con tono burlón

-Idiota, ni se te ocurra llamarme así de nuevo

Este sin duda fue un… lindo amanecer

**General POV**

Unos ligeros, pero decididos pasos caminaban en un pasillo de una oscura y tétrica mansión cerca del final del mundo. Este misterioso sujeto llego a una habitación cuya puerta tenía como símbolo a una araña.

Entro en ella con mucho sigilo, y cuando hizo una reverencia ante la figura espectral que estaba en el centro del salón dijo:

-Señora Arachne, la señorita Albarn ha creado a su primera presa – dijo una grave y vieja voz

-¿Hablas en serio Mosquito?

-Nunca le mentiría a mi señora

-Gracias Mosquito. Ahora estoy más cerca de crear al vampiro perfecto y con él a mi ejercito, y la ultima hembra de la Familia Albarn es mi clave; ella y su presa

-Le deseo éxitos en su plan mi señora

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, seguramente ya notaron el cambio de Nick... me dieron ganas de cambiarlo xD<strong>

**chikyu XD, no niego q Soul como vampiro es... *hemorragia nasal* en fin ya sabes como es, pero quise hacer un cambio de planes jejeje ;)**

**Diviglay, la verdad actualizo rápido porque la inspiración llega y hay que aprovecharla =)**

**the-lady-of-darkness-97, no creas, el poder de la concentración es asombrosa, cuando escribo también me desconecto del mundo... mi mama me llama 100 veces y solo la escucho cuando me tira de la silla xD**

**Liz.I'm, tranquila, cualquier duda; o pulsas "REVIEW" y preguntas como comentario, o un MSJ privado, con gusto respondere =)**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, me alegra que te haya gustado, de hecho tenia mas dudad si el encuentro estaba bien escrito =)**

**Kabegami Amaterasu, tu también puedes preguntar cualquier duda, pero si quieres esperar adelante**

**Y para los lectores anónimos, si no quieren comentar esta bien, pero tengan en cuenta que si no lo hacen un gatito morirá O_o**

**NO MENTIRAS! digamos NO al maltrato contra los animales!**

_I'm Listening All the Right Moves by One Republic_

_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
>Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers<em>

**LiRiDeZkA**


	7. Una invitación no deseada

**-Bien, merezco morir por tardarme tanto en actualizar; y pensar de que yo soy de las que pide actualizaciones rapidas... soy de lo peor T_T**

**me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mis fics, tanto este como el otro que esta por ahi =)**

**bueno no los entretengo mas...**

**Soul Eater no es mio... es de Atashi Okubo y bla + bla = bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitación a la Fiesta de las hermanas Thompson<strong>

**Soul's POV**

Ya era mediodía, Si bien Maka me había dicho que ellos no salen a esta hora, me era imposible no preocuparme, puede que sea una vampiresa, pero sigue siendo una chica.

Para distraerme empiezo a organizar todo el desastre que Maka dejó, pues para el súper desayuno usó todos los platos que tenia, y como eran pocos, usó además todas las ollas y cada traste que encontró… ¿Acaso no sabe que soy un soltero de 21 años que vive solo? ¿Es justo que siendo sábado me la pase organizando mi cocina como si de una solterona sin vida social fuera?

-¡Maka! ¡Idiota! - debía expresar mi frustración de alguna manera, aunque no servía de nada

_TOC TOC_

Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una singular sorpresa: un mensajero vestido como payaso, como un payaso negro… ¡¿Eso tiene sentido?

-Para usted – dice entregándome una ligera y sobria tarjeta… ¿Qué diablos?

-¿Quién la envía? – en vez de contestarme, el muy desgraciado lo que hace es mojarme - ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

-Es orden de la señorita Patty, si usted preguntaba debía mojarle

-¿Y quién es la señorita Patty? – pregunto mientras me aguanto las ganas de darle una paliza

-SE-CRE-TO – canturreó el infeliz – espero que disfrute la reunión – y se va como si nada, después de haberme mojado y dejándome con una rabia como para matar y comer del muerto.

O el mundo se está volviendo loco… o esta enloquecido

Después de secarme y ponerme ropa limpia, abro la inmaculada invitación, que por "casualidad" no se mojo, ¿curioso, verdad?

_Joven Evans:_

_La presente es para comunicarle que ha sido invitado a la recepción anual de la Familia Thompson, por ser elegido por la joven Albarn como su acompañante._

_Atte. Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson_

_Abril 15 Hora: 9:30 pm_

¿Acompañante de Maka? ¿Familia Thompson? Y lo peor de todo es… ¡¿Una fiesta formal?

**Maka's POV**

Corría y corría por los pasillos de la mansión, hacia la recamara de Kid, el muy insensato ya les conto a las demás familias nobles que tengo una presa, pero lo peor de todo, es que ese chisme llegó a los oídos de mis peores pesadillas: las hermanas Thompson

-¡Kid! – digo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano

-Maka, ¿Te importaría darme un momento? – y es cuando caigo en cuenta de que se está alimentando de Chrona, en otro momento me hubiera apenado, pero ahora…

-No, hablaremos ya – le contesto de la manera más decidida que una larga carrera puede dejarme

-Está bien – suspira largamente – Chrona, querida puedes retirarte ya

-S-si amo Kid – le dice ocultando su pequeño pero notable sonrojo

-Te he dicho que no me llames amo, no me gusta – su rostro esta lleno de tanto cariño que creo que voy a vomitar

-P-pero las otras presas, e-ellas…

-Tú eres especial – eso es tan cliché

Tanta azúcar me hará padecer de diabetes; un vampiro con diabetes, ¡eso no tiene sentido!

-Kid… ahora – le recuerdo a mi tonto y descuidado hermano

-Ya hablaremos luego Chrona

-S-si, con su permiso señorita Maka – me mira con carita de perrito mientras cubre su cuerpo con una sabana

-Tranquila Chrona – le sonrío para darle confianza, el problema no es con ella, me devuelve el gesto y se retira

-Y bien Maka, ¿Qué es tan urgente que tienes que interrumpirme? – me pregunta de la manera más relajada del mundo, idiota

-Antes te podrías vestir – le pido al darme vuelta, debo decir que cuando Kid toma la sangre de su presa favorita, bueno, lo hace de una forma… digamos… erótica

-Bien, ya estoy vestido – y cuando me lo encuentro sólo viste su pantalón y su camisa abierta dejándome ver su torso desnudo… eso no es vestir pero no pienso discutir por algo tan trivial

-¿Por qué diablos hablaste con las familias nobles acerca de mi primer contrato?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Eso no importa ahora ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, estaba con Jaqueline y hablé sin querer

-Ahora Jaqueline "habló sin querer" y ya Liz y Patty están enteradas

-Que Liz y Patty se enteren… es malo ¿verdad?

-¡¿Y te atreves a dudarlo? – grito colérica

-Ahora seguramente harán una fiesta con un tonto pretexto y te invitaran a ti y a tu presa también

No puedo evitar fulminar a Kid con la mirada. Quiero a mi hermano con todo mi ser, pero ahora lo único que deseo es verle bajo 3 metros bajo tierra

-Bueno, ve el lado positivo, serás más cercano a ese chico… como era su nombre…

-Se llama Soul, y no lo llevaré, le dije que tendría una vida normal, exceptuando cuando lo muerda y eso, pero no o involucraré en este mundo – los recuerdos que me embargan mi mente me llenan de tristeza

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas de ser lo que eres Maka?

-Tú sabes bien el porque

-Maka, eras una niña pequeña, no debes recordarlo

-Puedo no recordar muchas cosas, pero esa noche no la olvidare nunca; además de que no quería tener presa alguna por esa misma razón – nunca olvidare la forma tan cruel en que murió mi madre, asesinada por sus propias presas

-Maka, sabes que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero te quiero como si lo fueras y siento tu dolor y – le interrumpo

-No Kid – no quería escuchar lo mismo que todos los nobles y el señor Shinigami me han dicho ya – no sientes mi dolor porque tú no tienes _sangre negra _

-Maka, lo mejor que ya no hablemos de eso – si es lo mejor – lo que puedes hacer es buscar un vestido para la fiesta, aunque Liz y Patty seguro ya lo hicieron, como un vestido para ti y un traje para Soul

-Si ya han buscado el traje de Soul, aunque lo escondí para que no se enterara; gracias por no hacerme hablar Kid

-Sé mejor que nadie lo difícil que es, además, te garantizo que ya han enviado la invitación a tu presa

-¡Es verdad! Seguro Patty ya envió a su terrorífico payaso

-Corre, si quieres evitar llevarlo a la fiesta

-¿Qué hora es?

-2:30 pm

-Oh mi Dios, yo no quiero ir a la fiesta de Liz y Patty – lloriqueo como una niña pequeña

-Que eres infantil, no pareces que tengas 20 años – me reprocha mi hermano mayor

-Eso valdría si fuera humana, pero como no lo soy, y como entre los nuestros parezco un bebe, puedo hacer mis pataletas – le contesto sacándole la lengua

-Mientras tienes tus pataletas, el chico ya se ha enterado de la fiesta – lo dicho, quiero a mi hermano pero al mismo tiempo quiero matarlo.

No quiero ir a la fiesta de la familia Thompson, una de las familias nobles más importantes, ¿Por qué? Porque sus herederas han sido mi fastidio desde que tengo memoria, las estimo es verdad, pero tener que soportar a la superficial de Liz y las raras costumbres de Patty, y sobre todo llevar a Soul a presenciar ese espectáculo; estoy en problemas ¡AYUDA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilá!<strong>_

**aqui esta el capi... que ya habia escrito pero por cosas del destino no habia subido... **

**cosas del destino = castigo**

**asi que lo subi a escondidas jejeje**

**sin mas... Hasta otra!**

_I'm listening Die Hasen (german song) OST Kuroshitsuji_


	8. Tensión antes de la Fiesta

**Tensión antes de la Fiesta**

**Maka's POV**

Son ya las 3:30 pm, el sol no es tan dañino así que no hay problema con dar un paseo mientras me dirijo al apartamento de Soul; necesito despejar mi mente.

Esa odiosa de Jaqueline, no es que tenga algo contra ella, pero ¡¿No podía mantener su boca cerrada? ¡¿A quién le interesa si ya tengo una presa? Bueno, le importa el señor Shinigami, en base de mi rendimiento físico y mental ahora, ya que al fin conseguí una "fuente natural de alimento", él decidirá si haré parte de los equipos de investigación, búsqueda, cacería o exterminio… odio las responsabilidades de ser "adulta" ¡Sólo tengo 20 años1 aun soy bebe

Y mientras me lamentaba de mi suerte no me di cuenta cuando llegue al hogar de mi víctima, por no decir otra cosa. Toco la puerta, después de todo no es que fuera mi casa, para ser recibida por un chico albino con rostro depresivo que se parece a Soul y… un momento… es Soul

¿Qué te sucedió Soul? – solo espero que no sea lo que pienso

Recibí, una visita algo extraña – que no sea lo que pienso – creo que esto te aclarará las cosas – dice entregándome una invitación, que no necesito leer - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Soul, bueno yo – fui interrumpida por el bramido de una chica; no, de nuevo me equivoco, ese bramido lastimero fue de Soul

¿Por qué no me dijiste que debía asistir a fiestas formales? ¡Odio esos eventos! ¡¿qué me pondré? - juro por Shinigami que parecía una chica – esto no es cool – bufó por lo bajo

Soul, dime una cosa. Vino un payaso negro y te mojó ¿verdad?

Sí, eso paso, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Típico de Patty, experimentando con las presas de otros

¿Patty? ¿Te refieres a Patricia Thompson?

La misma, y como te imaginaras, ella y su hermana también son vampiresas, de las familias nobles exactamente

Bien, ¿Tiene algo que ver mi comportamiento con que su payaso me haya mojado? – pregunto enternecido, los inventos de Patty son raros.

Patricia Thompson, parte esencial del equipo de investigación, sus descubrimientos han ayudado a la creación de nuevas armas y han fortalecido sin duda los conceptos de vampiros y humanos, pero tiene un ligero problema: le gusta hacer de todo como si fuera un juego, y no pierde oportunidad para "jugar" con las presas ajenas. En esta ocasión, Soul fue víctima del "Black Clown" que siempre lleva consigo un extraño liquido que cambia radicalmente el comportamiento del que ha sido rociado con él; de un Soul fresco y despreocupado, tenemos ahora a un Soul… digamos… femenino. Agradezco que el efecto sea transitorio, no podría soportarlo.

Te mojó con agua común y corriente – algo me dice que debo ocultárselo, al menos por ahora – sólo estas estresado

Bien, como digas – el efecto está pasando – entonces, ¿qué me pondré? – pero no totalmente

¿Irás a la fiesta? – no quiero llevarlo, pero si él quiere, no se lo puedo negar

No tengo nada mejor que hacer, por alguna extraña razón los chicos están ocupados, y así aprovecho te conozco más – _Sólo espero no hacerte daño_

Bien, y sobre tu ropa, no debes preocuparte – quizás si soluciono su "problema de moda" se tranquilice y el efecto del payaso pase más rápido

¿Por qué?

Porque Liz, ya se encargo de ello

Elizabeth Thompson, prestigiosa diseñadora y empresaria, además de ser dueña de la boutique "Curieux", y una de las rastreadoras más fuertes del equipo de búsqueda.

Me dirijo al closet del apartamento (que está a un lado de la entrada), donde escondí una caja con el logo del la boutique de Liz, no necesitaba abrir para saber que era. Algo que tenia Liz, aparte de su buen gusto, es que se anticipa a las cosas; seguro ya envió un vestido para mí también.

Aquí está tu traje – le dije mientras dejaba el paquete a su vista, sobre la mesa – lo escondí porque no quiero que vayas a esa reunión

Si bien no me gusta ese tipo de reuniones, no debes decidir por mi – ya es el mismo Soul de siempre, y el que me dejo sin palabras – si accedí a darte mi sangre es porque así lo quise, y estoy dispuesto a cargar con las responsabilidades que eso conlleva; además quiero conocerte y a al mundo del que soy ignorante

Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, no soy nadie para impedirlo – _**Sólo ten cuidado **_, pero eso último me lo guardo para mí

Después de esa extraña, desconcertante y amena (sé que es contradictorio) discusión, pasamos una tarde entre risas y bromas (y unos buenos golpes de mi parte también), pero debía regresar a la mansión, cosa que no quería

Bueno, seguro Kid se está preocupando por mí, y para contentarle llegare a lo que él llama "La Hora Simétrica " – algo que tenía mi hermano es una obsesión por la simetría, cosa que a veces trae problemas – hasta mañana entonces

Dios, tu hermano sí que es raro, pero en fin como quieras – dice mientras me da una sonrisa algo torcida, dejándome ver sus afilados dientes

Le correspondo el gesto – te pasare a buscar con el auto a las 8:30 pm, quiero que estés listo a esa hora

Espera, ¿Pasaras por mí en tu auto? Eso no es de hombres

Entonces dime, ¿Tienes auto para ir? Está lejos de aquí, y lo sabes

No, no tengo, pero tengo una moto - ¿Qué pretende?

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él tiene razón, a pesar de no decírselo, será divertido ir a esa fiesta en una moto, sólo para ver la cara de Liz

Bien, como quieras, no pienso pelear por pequeñeces – y de paso me imagino el rostro de Liz, desfigurado por la impresión por romper la etiqueta

Entonces te paso a buscar a las 8:30 a tu casa

Ok, no tengo problema – esta será la noche de mi desquite – Hasta la noche

Hasta la noche – se despide con la mano y salgo de su departamento, quiero ver el vestido que Liz escogió para mi

**Soul's POV**

Desde que ese payaso me mojó, me sentí raro, como si no fuera yo, o más bien fuera como un yo femenino o algo así, y sé que Maka sabe el por qué.

Después de recibir la invitación, trate de salir de ella, por todos los medios posibles. Llamé a Black Star, para ver si salíamos a algún bar (para recuperarme de mi falta de masculinidad), pero el muy desconsiderado ya había hecho planes con Tsubaki. Intento 1, fallido.

Llamé a Jaqueline, pero pasaría una "noche de chicas" con Kim, y así dice que le gusto, pero le ofrezco salir y ¡Me rechaza!... Quizás soné algo afeminado. Intento 2, fallido.

Por último estaba Kilik, pero esta de niñero. Intento 3 fallido.

No me queda de otra que ir con Maka, pero viéndole el lado bueno, no es tan malo, puedo conocerla más.

Cuando Maka llegó, la extrañeza aumentó… y no pude evitar un berrinche cuando le pregunté sobre la fiesta, y cuando me preocupé por la ropa… ¡¿Qué me hizo ese payaso salido de la…? Quizás esa "Patty" lo sabe.

Pero cuando Maka me dice que no quería que fuera con ella, me sentí como yo mismo de nuevo, para mi alivio, y luego de dejar en claro que iré y que la pasaré a buscar, se fue, con un simple "hasta la noche" y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Definitivamente conoceré a Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Discúlpenme<strong>**! si tarde tanto en actualizar... pero últimamente no he andado bien de salud (estoy estornudando cada 15 segundos T_T)**

**pero entre mocos y pañuelos les traigo este capitulo, esta embarrado pero también esta lleno de cariño para aquellos que siguen esta historia.**

**ya saben que no cuesta nada dar click en el pequeño botón de abajo...**

**Matané!**

**Gracias a los que dejaron un REVIEW! en serio Graaacias!**

**Nos vemos en la famosa fiesta, donde habrá mas que un baile, también habrá sangre ;)**


	9. AVISO

**HISTORIA CANCELADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO**

Por razones familiares, academicas y personales me vere obligada a cancelar este fic junto a su compañera

Disculpenme aquellas personas a quienes les gustaban pero bueno... son cosas que se escapan de las manos :(

Sin embargo prometo que las reeditare y subire, junto a otros proyectos que tengo en mente, solo cuando me sienta comoda con las ediciones :/

Espero que la pasen bien en este diciembre que se aproxima y terminen todos sus deberes... yo vere si salgo bien librada de los mios :P

NO ES UN ADIOS, ES UN HASTA LUEGO...

**Ja Ne!**

**LiR!DeZk **


End file.
